Game Over
Game Over is the twentieth and final campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot This mission starts with Soap, Captain Price, Gaz, and Griggs in a UAZ-469 escaping the Launch Facility after the events of No Fighting In The War Room. Besides your jeep, there are two other jeeps loaded with USMC and SAS units who split up with Soap and the others, after a certain point. For the first part of the mission, you'll face a number of trucks laden with armed Ultranationalists while speeding down a set of roads. After eliminating the trucks, a Hind comes and starts attacking you. Some time later the Hind "buggers off", only to destroy a bridge, preventing Soap and the rest of the SAS from escaping. The team is cornered by Ultranationalists and defend themselves on the broken bridge until a fuel tanker behind them explodes, injuring everyone. Soap briefly loses consciousness but quickly awakens to see Griggs trying to pull him into cover while firing his silver plated M1911 at enemy forces. Once Griggs fires off all of his rounds he switches to his M249 SAW, turns to fire, and is immediately shot in the head. Soon after that Captain Price is incapacitated, and Imran Zakhaev along with two Ultranationalist soldiers move in to finish off Gaz and two other S.A.S. members, but before they can reach Soap, they are distracted by a Loyalist Mi-28 Havoc coming to the team's aid. During the distraction, Captain Price regains consciousness and slides Soap a fully-loaded M1911, allowing him a chance to shoot them. After killing Zakhaev, the Loyalists medivac Soap to safety as a Russian medic is seen attempting to revive a seemingly unresponsive Captain Price. Tips *The player can kill Zakhaev and his guards by shooting them any part of their bodies once, even their feet. *If the player gets lucky, enemies can die on the spot where Soap gets to shoot Zakhaev and his guards, leaving weapons to swap out with the pistol, including RPGs. *Remember to crouch. * It is noticeable some trucks don't need to be shot as they get destroyed anyway. *Using the RPG will not destroy the Hind, but it will leave faster, so there will be a lower likelihood of it killing the player. *Don't go out into the open on the bridge or it will be VERY hard to live. *When the truck first arrives on the bridge, the guy that first comes out of it has a useful M60E4 machine gun that can be swapped for a side arm. *Don't get too far forward as a BMP is waiting there. Achievements *'The Fourth Horseman' is obtained by completing this level on Veteran difficulty. *'Win the War' is obtained when you complete the game on any difficulty. *'Deep and Hard' is obtained when you complete the game on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. Transcript See Game Over/Transcript. Trivia *If the player looks at the tanker before it explodes, nothing happens to it. *If the player falls off the bridge near the time in which the tanker blows, hitting the ground will not result in death, however, the same noise will be made. A few seconds later the tanker will blow and the player will be on the bridge again. *If using the 'Godmode' cheat (only for PC), if one is fast enough, one can sprint off the bridge and escape. This happens rarely, but the player can actually end the level before the tanker explodes. This is unrealistic, as this produces an alternate ending. Another alternate ending is if the player registers a hit on the chopper with 'Godmode' enabled. The chopper rarely goes down, but depending on the player's actions during the chase, the jeeps will randomly crash with no cause, and the bridge will still be out, or one can escape on the bridge. If the second ending is done, 'Godmode' will be automatically disabled and the failure message 'you were killed by a grenade' will appear. Strangely, the grenade icon from Modern Warfare 2 is used. *If a maximum amount of enemies are killed on the bridge, a Pvt. Cook can appear and kill the three that appear. Although Gaz will still die. His death animation will be the same, with no blood splatter. Strangely, blood will still pool out of him after he is "killed". After he kills them, Price will uselessly slide you the pistol. Cook will just stand there and wait for Kamarov to appear, and watch the Hind be destroyed. For some reason, when he kills them, he waits a few seconds and kills the next. *If using the console cheat, "No-clip" when SSgt. Griggs is pulling the player, behind him is Gaz with his arms spread out. *Soap seems to get extremely injured from the gas tank explosion,as his vision is in black and white and blurry,and he gets incapacitated. *If going back to the collapsing bridge, the player can get on a thin pipe that still holds. However, if the player stays here until the gas tank explosion, the player will die. *The Hind seems to have an unlimited supply of rockets to fire. *Just before the jeep crashes, Gaz says "Stop the bloody truck!" while he is the one driving the jeep, though he may have attempted to warn the jeep ahead of them or talk to him self. *When Price slides the M1911 to the player, shooting Zakhaev's guards, will result in Zakhaev pulling out whats looks to be a silenced M1911 and hold it like an assault rifle, even though its a pistol and he is missing his left arm. *Looking at the other vehicles, the player will notice that all the occupants are dressed as the SAS. *The rockets the other vehicles shoot are AT4s not RPGs. *During the chase, after entering the tunnel, the first truck turns over. As the truck skews sideways and rolls, the two soldiers in the cab are left floating in the air in sitting positions. The player can see this better with the slow-motion cheat enabled. *While playing in God mode, the player can fall off the bridge and run around and back up onto the highway. Sometimes the tanker blows and the cut scene pulls the player back onto the bridge, but sometimes the player will be running along an intact bridge blocked by 3 BMPs and a Hind firing rockets. The program will get stuck in a loop trying to kill the player, and since it is impossible to die in God mode, it never moves on. Using "kill" will return the player to the bottom of the gorge to start the loop all over again. *If the player is crouching or prone, the player will automatically stand up a moment before the tanker explodes. *It is possible to obtain the M60E4 light machine gun in this level. After the jeep crashes and made way back onto the bridge, go to the green car on the left. An Ultranationalist soldier with the aforementioned weapon will usually take cover next to the car, but if the player is fast enough in running out of the wreckage, a truck can be seen driving away and stopping nearby with said Ultranationalist jumping out of the front seat passenger side. Kill him, use the M60E4, albeit for a very short amount of time. *This is the only level where Soap can use the M4A1 Grenadier; it is dropped by the random SAS troop on the bridge if he is killed. *An M1911 has 7 rounds, but in this mission, when Griggs pulls the player out to safety, he fires 8 rounds without reloading from his silver M1911. This is actually correct because an M1911 holds 7 rounds plus 1 chambered, explaining why he fires 8 and then throwing the pistol away. *There is a small bug that can occur especially in Hardened and Veteran, after the scene where Price slides the gun towards the player and uses it to kill Zakhaev and the other two soldiers.. two soldiers on the far side of the bridge (apparently late comers) kill the player. *Another glitch that occurs on this level is the three gun glitch. After shooting all of the ammo for the RPG at the Hind, switch back to the pistol. When the Hind knocks out the bridge, and the truck is crashing the "press the 'use' key to switch to RPG" will appear. Press the "use" key. When the guns come back the player will have the M4, a pistol, and the RPG. They can all be switched out for new guns. *The RPG that appears on the truck came from nowhere if looking back at the driver the player will see that it just spawned there. *At the angle the player is shooting at the Hind when first getting the RPG, the backblast would have most likely killed Griggs in real life. *There is some unused audio that the female news anchor didn't say: "The Russian government released a statement today confirming the death of Imran Zakhaev, According to several reliable witnesses, the Ultranationalists leader who started the brutal war in Russia was killed while attempting to evade Loyalist troops at a safehouse in Grozny." *After Griggs dies, when falling and looking at Captain Price, Gaz is not on the road where he should be, but appears moments later waiting to be executed by Zakhaev. *This is the only level where the player can hear clean Russian speech. Sgt. Kamarov, in the final scene, waves to helicopter screaming "Zaberite yevo otsuda, bistro! My dolzhny dostavit' yevo v gospital nemedlenno" (Rus: "Заберите его отсюда, быстро! Мы должны доставить его в госпиталь немедленно!", Eng: "Get him out of here, fast! We should get him to the hospital immediately!") with almost no accent at all. All other Russian-speaking characters, even story-related (Kamarov and Nikolai), have much worse pronunciation. *The player can't kill the civilian drivers. When shooting the window, nothing happens. *Notice that all of the civilian drivers look the same. In fact, they are identical with the old man that would be killed by an Ultranationalist in the level "Hunted". Some of the cars have no drivers at all. *Price's M1911 is kept by Soap up until the mission The Gulag, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *If on recruit, charge up the bridge to avoid getting killed, the explosion will always leave the player in the same place, even if no where near the explosion *When Kamarov says "You are going to be alright my friend!" Reznov is very much like him. When Dimitri gets shot in Downfall, Reznov will run up and kill the shooting German with his machete. Then he will come over to Dimitri and say "You can make it, my friend. You always make it." *Using the 'GOD' cheat, Zakhaev doesn't reload his pistol after running out, instead, he changes to another pistol. This makes sense, remembering Zakhaev lost his left arm. It seems that he has multiple pistols. *When Captain Price passes Soap the pistol, he is facing Zakhaev. When the Russian medic comes to revive him, he has moved a small distance from the car and is facing the other direction. *Killing both bodyguards and leaving Zakhaev, he will appear to look surprised and fire one round of his Desert Eagle at the player. Then, he will look around idly and then suddenly, out of nowhere, barrage his entire magazine into the player. * With the No-Clip cheat on, the player can clearly see that Zakhaev shoots Gaz in the back, not the head. * When using the No-clip command while Griggs is pulling the player to safety, there are no Ultranationalists shooting at them. * No matter where Soap is he will always end up in the same place after the explosion, even if he charges down the bridge. * Certain times after Price hands Soap the pistol Zakhaev will look behind him and see that MacTavish has a gun but will not attack unless you shoot his soldiers *At the end, using the No-clip command the player can see that the rest of the map, where they drove through in the truck, is gone. It appears that the end has it's own map. *It might be possible that the Russian soldier that attempts to revive Price might have moved him as Price is also close to the flames coming from the car, this would explain Price's postion change. *Using the Give all command, the player can find an AT4 in their arsenal. Although, it is very undetailed and cannot be fired. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels